Siete días para Halloween
by Ally-Nessi Shiro
Summary: A una semana de Halloween, Eren empieza a recibir notas y regalos de alguien desconocido. Al principio no le da importancia pero con el paso de los días todo empeora. Siente que es perseguido y observado, ya no se siente a salvo y no sabe en quién confiar. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue la noche de Halloween? -No puedes huir de mí, Eren- YAOI RIREN ACOSO, ETC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía haría oficial el riren :3

**Notas:** Éste es un long-shot de 8 caps, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción Animals de Maroon 5 pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención._**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el acoso o el secuestro. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Siete días para Halloween<strong>

**Prólogo**

Shiganshina es un pueblo en la región de María, a 5 kilómetros de la ciudad de Tokio. Está pequeña urbe es un mini paraíso para los habitantes de la ciudad ya que se encuentra en una zona idónea, los veranos son soleados y cálidos mientras que en inviernos hace el suficiente frío como para cubrir el pueblo con varias capas de nieve. Además de eso, es un sitio tranquilo rodeado de árboles cercano a un lago. Se podría decir que se respira paz y familiaridad ya que sus habitantes son muy solidarios y amables con los turistas.

Shiganshina es famosa por dos cosas. Por sus aguas termales, que aunque no sean las mejores del país, son maravillosas y por sus bien logradas festividades. Y con ello me refiero a que cuando se aproxima algún evento importante, todos sus habitantes ponen su alma en ello. Un ejemplo es la Navidad, durante todo el mes de Diciembre los pueblerinos se preparan y decoran sus casas, las calles, los negocios, el ayuntamiento, incluso la iglesia. Así que cuando llegan las fiestas todo Shiganshina parece una recreación a escala real del Polo Sur, incluyendo a Papa Noel que es el alcalde Pixis disfrazado.

Sin embargo, no todo el mundo sabe llegar a ese pueblo, su ubicación solamente la conocen algunos afortunados. El resto que intenta llegar en base a rumores, siempre se pierde. Sus habitantes, a pesar de ser agradables con los turistas que llegaban, no querían que el pueblo se sobre poblara, preferían ser una pequeña comunidad de vecinos que se conocían y confiaban entre todos.

Lo que ellos ignoraban es que Shiganshina pasaría de ser un lugar perfecto y desconocido a un pueblo famoso marcado por una tragedia. Y todo eso en el transcurso de un Halloween, uno en donde muchas vidas quedarían marcadas para siempre...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, éste es un proyecto para Halloween, un día un capítulo. Intentaré publicarlo todos los días hasta el próximo viernes para ir acorde con la historia :)<strong>

**Y si tenéis algo de tiempo...pasaos por mi otra historia ''las consecuencias de ser adolescente'' que actualizaré cuando termine con el long-fic :3**

***en unas horas subiré el primer capítulo* ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


	2. Siete días para Halloween

**Disfrutar del primer cap :D**

**N/A: ¿Sabeís cual es la serie de Ley y Orden? ¿Sí?pues leer el titulo del capítulo con la musiquilla. xD **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Sábado 25 de Octubre, siete días para Halloween**

_- Eren… Eren…_

_- No puedes huir de mí… Eren…_

- ¡Eren! ¡Despierta! –oí gritar una voz.

Sobresaltado me erguí de golpe sobre la cama. Aún con la errática respiración y con el sudor frío bajando por mi frente, me giré hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi izquierda. Y allí estaba ella como todas las mañanas, aunque en esta ocasión su rostro se mostraba preocupado.

- Eren, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí –le contesté aún con la voz rasposa- Mikasa ya te he dicho varias veces que no me despiertes de esa forma, me has asustado.

- Pero es que parecías que tenías una pesadilla –se defendió ella.

Y había tenido una pesadilla…o eso creo. La verdad es que lo único que recordaba era una voz que susurraba mi nombre y que quería escapar ella.

- Te he preparado algo para desayunar así que vístete rápido que se enfría –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Mikasa! –me quejé- me lo podría haber hecho yo, eres mi vecina no mi madre.

- Y tú no ya no eres un niño pero aún así he tenido que venir a tu casa para hacerte el desayuno y despertarte porque vas a llegar tarde – se cruzó de brazos molesta.

- ¿Tarde? ¿a dónde?

- Al partido, ya son las 11 de la mañana y tienes que estar para el calentamiento a y media.

- ¡Oh dios, es cierto! –me levanté corriendo haciendo que casi me golpease contra el suelo al enrollarse mis piernas con las sábanas. Me apresuré para asearme un poco antes de vestirme pero antes de eso tenía algo que hacer. Volví sobre mis pasos hacia donde estaba Mikasa para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla como disculpa.

- Perdóname, he sido un tonto. Espérame abajo, enseguida estoy.

De nuevo me dirigí hacia el baño, no sin antes ver como la pelinegra sonreía dulcemente mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

Tarde tan solo cinco minutos en estar listo, desayune un poco más rápido de lo usual mientras Mikasa me esperaba en la entrada con la bolsa de deporte preparada. Antes de salir, me despedí del retrato de mi madre que había en la entrada. Ella había muerto cuando yo tenía 10 años y aunque a veces me sienta un poco solo aún tengo conmigo a mi padre aunque se pase la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital. Al terminar, salimos con apresurados hacia la escuela, la cual tan solo se encontraba a 10 minutos de mi casa.

Al pasar por varias casas me fijé que algunas personas se encontraban colocando adornos de Halloween en sus jardines, eso me recordó que yo tenía que sacar los míos del desván para adornar mi casa mañana.

A las personas de mi pueblo les encanta divertirse con la familia y con los amigos, no pierden ni una oportunidad de estar unos con otros. Aquí todo el mundo se conoce y somos una gran familia. Por eso cuando llega alguna fecha importante en el calendario, nadie duda en apuntarse. Somos unos enamorados de la vida y todos disfrutamos siempre cuando hay alguna fiesta.

A una semana de la noche de los muertos, la mayoría de los comercios tenían toda clase de productos para esa noche, pocas calles se encontraban adornadas pero dentro de un par de días lo estarían todas y las personas ya iban sacando los decorados para adornar sus hogares de la forma más tétrica que podían.

Todo el mundo siempre se ilusionaba con Halloween, el 31 de octubre era sinónimo de diversión, por la tarde los niños, y los que ya no eran unos niños, iban de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos, después en nuestros hogares hacíamos una comida familiar. Y finalmente, cuando daban las 00:00, tanto mayores como jóvenes que quisieran participar, tenían una actividad especial de miedo preparada concienzudamente por el ayuntamiento. Halloween siempre era una fiesta que en el pueblo se esperaba con emoción.

Una vez dentro de la escuela me despedí de Mikasa para irme a los vestuarios corriendo mientras ella se iba a las gradas para animarnos. Ya casi llegaba pero mi 'buena' suerte hizo que me tropezase con alguien al doblar una esquina.

- ¡Auch! Erencito lleva más cuidado –Sí, mi buena suerte me había hecho chocar contra mi profesora de ciencias y lo peor de todo es que a su lado se encontraba el profesor de matemáticas, el Sr. Levi Ackerman, la persona con más mala leche que había conocido en mi corta vida.

- Ten más cuidado mocoso de mierda –sus palabras hicieron que me encogiese sobre mí mismo, ese hombre siempre me causaba escalofríos y su mirada a veces me miraba de una manera tan intenta que me incomodaba un poco.

- L- lo lamento mucho profesora Zoe, profesor Ackerman, tenía mucha prisa y no me he fijado por donde iba. –incliné la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¡No te preocupes muchacho! No le hagas caso al enano este que hoy es un día importante y tienes que dar lo máximo. ¡Ah! Y llámame Hanji –me animó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se reía.- ¡Anda y ves con tus amigos!

- Gracias…Hanji, siento haberme tropezado contigo –dije sonrojado por la vergüenza, ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

Antes de irme dirigí una última mirada al profesor Levi quién se encontraba mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. Ese hombre da miedo.

Cuando llegué, por fin, a los vestuarios recibí una pequeña bronca por el retraso pero nada más. Y allí estábamos todos Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Jean, Marco, Franz, Thomas y yo. A Armin le pidieron ser el árbitro y él encantado aceptó, eso de los deportes no eran lo suyo. Reiner era algo así como el capitán del equipo y no paraba de decir que para ganar teníamos que enfocarnos en el premio.

Si…el premio…Cada año se hacía una pequeña competencia deportiva en el colegio y el que ganara tenía derecho a decidir la actividad especial de las 00:00 que hará el pueblo para Halloween. Y para ello teníamos que derrotar a las demás clases, que no eran muchas, al ser un pueblo no habían muchos jóvenes por lo que solo había una clase por curso. Hoy era la final y nos tocaba jugar con los de último año. Si ellos ganaban haríamos una quedada zombie, en plan los muertos persiguiendo a los vivos, y si somos nosotros teníamos planeado volver al menos a medio pueblo una especie túnel del terror como prueba de valentía.

Tras unos últimos ánimos de aliento, salimos al campo donde se encontraban ya los del otro equipo mirándonos con aire de superioridad. Pero ya se arrepentirán…

El partido estaba muy igualado, nosotros éramos más rápidos pero ellos tenían más fuerza. Desde las gradas había mucha gente animándonos con carteles y gritos. Pero finalmente, lo conseguimos. Reiner había aprovechado el despiste del portero cuando estaba mirando a su novia que estaba gritando su nombre desde el banquillo y chutó con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo meter la pelota sin problemas.

Todos estallamos de felicidad abalanzándonos sobre Reiner haciendo que cayésemos todos de golpe sobre el suelo mientras no parábamos de reír. Entre felicitaciones y abrazos nos dirigimos al vestuario para cambiar y salir a celebrarlo a un restaurante de la zona. Pero antes de entrar, Mikasa se acercó a mí con su móvil en la mano y me lo pasó.

- Es tu padre

- ¡Oh! – ¿Ya sabía el resultado del partido? ¡qué rápido que se saben las cosas en éste pueblo!

Cogí el móvil llevándomelo a la oreja.

- ¿Papá?

- _¡Felicidades hijo!_ –me casi gritó.

- Gracias –reí- nos ha costado bastante pero al final hemos ganado.

- _¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Llegaré sobre las 9 a casa ¿lo celebramos allí?_

- ¡Claro! Pero no llegues tres horas tarde como la última vez

- _Vale, vale_ –se rió- _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, hijo?_

- Voy a ir a comer con unos amigos, así que nos vemos luego ¿vale? Pero sin llegar tarde –le ordené.

- _De acuerdo, te juro que no llegaré tarde. Adiós hijo, diviértete_.

Después de despedirme de mi padre, le devolví el móvil a Mikasa quién se había quedado a mi lado durante toda la conversación.

- Gracias –le agradecí.

- No ha sido nada. Te espero en la entrada, las demás me deben de estar esperando.

Estaba deseando llegar a los vestuarios y darme una buena ducha para quitarme todo el sudor y cambiarme de ropa, tenía una mínima esperanza de que los chicos me hubieran esperado para poder irnos juntos pero cuando entre en el vestuario vi que no era así.

Todos se habían duchado y se estaban colocando la ropa mientras hablaban y reían.

- ¡Capullos! No me habéis esperado –les recriminé.

Me dirigí enfurruñado hacia mi taquilla a coger las cosas para ducharme.

- Pero no lo has pedido –contestó Connie abrochándose los pantalones.

- Vamos Jeager, tampoco es para tanto –Jean pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndome hacia él para pegarme con la otra mano en la cabeza pero al instante se separó de mí tapándose la nariz- ¡Dios, Jeager! ¡Apestas!

Todos rieron.

- Claro que apesto, aún no me he duchado. Aunque puedo asegurar que ahora mismo huelo mejor que tú, caballito –me burlé de él.

Jean se preparó para lanzarse contra mí para pegarme pero Marco intervino haciendo de pacificador y se llevó a Jean antes de que ocurriese una matanza. Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo.

- Date prisa, Eren o nos marcharemos sin ti –dijo Reiner mientras revolvía mi cabello.

A continuación salió con Berth del vestuario dejándome allí solo. Suspiré, estaba un poco agotado y no por el partido recién jugado sino por no haber dormido muy bien con la pesadilla de anoche.

Cuando me hube quitado toda la ropa, me metí en las duchas comunes llevando tan sólo un bote de gel conmigo. Tenía que apresurarme, conociendo a mis amigos si tardaba mucho tiempo se irían sin mí, aunque si pasase eso estoy seguro de que Mikasa y Armin se quedarían a esperarme.

Mientras me aseaba, canturreaba una canción que se me había pegado de un anuncio de la televisión. Pero paré de hacerlo cuando escuché un sonido sordo que hizo eco en la habitación. ¿Se había caído algo? Pero deseché esa idea al escuchar unos pasos. ¿Había vuelto uno de los chicos por haberse olvidado de algo?

Cerré la llave de la ducha y me encaminé desnudo hacia las taquillas, me asomé sacando medio cuerpo por si había alguien pero el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. En el suelo se encontraba un bote de desodorante que parecía que se había caído de unos de los bancos, alguno se lo habrá debido de olvidar.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me di la vuelta para seguir duchándome. Pero…¿y los pasos que he escuchado?

- _Que raro_ –pensé. Pero no le di importancia- _a lo mejor me lo he imaginado. Al estar solo la imaginación vuela._

Una vez limpio cogí la toalla para secarme bien el cabello, abrí mi taquilla para coger la ropa limpia pero me encontré con una gran sorpresa al hacerlo. En frente de mí había un sobre negro y una rosa del mismo color. ¿Una rosa negra, eso existe? La cogí con cuidado, acariciando sus pétalos. Parecía de verdad, incluso olía como tal. La dejé donde la encontré y tomé el sobre entre mis manos, abriéndolo con extrañeza. Adentro había una pequeña nota de color burdeos con unas palabras en color negro.

**Te voy a acechar esta noche,**

**Te voy a cazar y a comer vivo**

**Como los animales.**

¿Una broma? Sí, seguro. Estamos a una semana de Halloween y por esta época siempre se hacían bromas similares a alguien del pueblo sólo que esta vez me tocaba a mí ser el blanco.

- Vaya chorrada si quieren asustarme necesitarán mucho más –me burlé mientras arrugaba la nota.

Cogí el sobre y la rosa y lo tiré todo a la basura sin pestañear. Por ahora no diré nada, tengo curiosidad por lo que me van a hacer. Cuando terminé de vestirme recogí todo y me apresuré a llegar a la entrada. Tenía la sensación de haber estado corriendo de un lado para otro durante todo el día. Y ahí estaban, esperándome mientras se reían por alguna broma que seguramente habrían dicho Reiner o Connie.

- ¡Ya estoy! –anuncié jadeante.

- ¡Pues ya era hora! ¿Te derretiste en la ducha? –me dijo Ymir.

- ¡Ymir! No digas eso, pide disculpas –la regañó Historia.

Pasé de ella, se notaba que estaba enfadada y es mejor dejarla sola cuando se encontraba de esa manera.

Andamos hacia el restaurante mientras algunas personas nos felicitaban por nuestra victoria. Y al llegar comimos hasta hartarnos aunque creo que Sasha se quedó con las ganas. Pasamos el resto de la tarde en casa de Annie viendo películas de terror y divirtiéndonos con las caras que ponían Armin, Connie e Historia con ellas.

¿Y yo me preguntaba…? ¿Alguno de ellos me estará haciendo una broma? ¿y si se han reunido para hacerlo? No importa, aún así yo no me asusto fácilmente. No podrán asustarme.

_Lo que yo no sabía que había una persona más en ese juego, una que no quería ganar una expresión de terror si no que quería el premio gordo. Esa persona había recogido lo que Eren había tirado a la basura y mientras veía la nota y rosa arder se juró que esto no quedaría así._

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mañana publicaré la continuación! :3 Si te gusta deja algún mensaje, eso me animaría a continuar escribiendo ^^<strong>

**Por cierto, si alguien espera que esto sea una historia oscura desde el principio se tendrá que esperar un poco las cosas buenas se hacen esperar.**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally.. **


	3. Seis días para Halloween

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía levi y eren estarían f****** todo el día :D

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! me animan cuando estoy escribiendo así que mandarme más ;) Muchas me lo habeís preguntado y sí, este fic está basado en la canción de Maroon 5 ^^_**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el **acoso** o el **secuestro**. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :) Éste es un **long-shot de 8 caps**, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción **Animals de Maroon 5** pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Domingo 26 de Octubre, seis días para Halloween**

- ¡Por fin he acabado! –dije dando un grito de alegría. Estiré los brazos hacia arriba para des agarrotarlos mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Me había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana limpiando la casa pero finalmente toda la casa estaba reluciente. Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina, las 12:14 de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo para bajar del desván algunos adornos de Halloween. Había quedado con Mikasa y Armin para decorar nuestras casas esta tarde pero antes tenía que desempolvar todos los objetos que iba a utilizar.

Con pesadez empecé a subir las escaleras, la casa se encontraba silenciosa al encontrarme solo en ella. Mi padre había tenido que ir a la ciudad para acompañar a un paciente que había empeorado y como en el pueblo no contamos con un instrumental médico adecuado para él, habían tenido que trasladarle. Pero Grisha me había prometido estar aquí por la tarde para ayudarme con la decoración.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso, alcé la mano para agarrar la puerta de la escotilla que conducía al desván. Las escaleras eran estrechas y crujían a cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué será que los desvanes siempre tienen un aire tétrico? ¡Y eso que era medio día! Y no es que me diese miedo porque hay muchas otras más cosas por las que temer que un simple ático. Pero, al estar tan oscuro siempre me invadía una inseguridad y la sensación de sentirme observado, sobre todo al estar a solas.

Tome un hondo suspiro para alejar todos esos pensamientos inútiles para poder enfocarme en lo que había venido a hacer, los decorados. Recordé que mi padre y yo los habíamos guardado en una esquina. Como la única luz que había en la estancia provenía de una única ventana, no se podía ver muy bien por dónde pisaba uno. Antes teníamos una lámpara, corrijo, aún la tenemos pero se rompió hace… ¿tres años? Y todavía no la hemos arreglado. Más que nada porque nunca nos acordamos.

Casi a oscuras empecé a tantear los objetos para guiarme un poco y así no matarme al tropezar con algún objeto, todo iba bien hasta que toqué una cosa extraña. Con mi mano pude notar que era pequeña, peluda, emanaba calor y ¡se movía!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –grité a todo pulmón mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.

Esa cosa salió hacia el techo volando dando unos chillidos agudos que me resonaron en los tímpanos. Tras unos segundos revoloteando por el techo del desván, se dirigió a la ventana abierta y desapareció con un último chillido agudo. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que poco a poco normalizase la respiración y bajase los brazos.

Un murciélago, me había asustado por un murciélago. Empecé a reírme por el ridículo susto que ese bicharraco me había dado, al principio era un murmullo pero poco a poco se transformó en una carcajada. En medio de aquella peculiar risa histérica, de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa haciendo que me sobresaltase por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día.

Extrañado ya que no espera ninguna visita, baje las escaleras para ver quién llamaba.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunté en voz alta antes de llegar a la puerta.

Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta del otro lado. Tome el pomo empujándolo hacia dentro pero… allí no había nadie. Perplejo miré hacia ambos lados de la calle pero aparte de una pareja de ancianos que se dirigían a su casa, no había nadie más en la calle. Deben de haber sido unos niños haciendo la típica bromita de llamar a puertas ajenas para después salir corriendo y reírse a escondidas con sus amigos. ¡Malditos críos!

Estaba cerrando la puerta maldiciendo en susurros a esos mocosos cuando me percaté de que se hallaba algo encima del felpudo. Una caja de cartón algo grande con una nota negra encima. Una carta de color negro. Como la que me encontré ayer en mi taquilla del vestuario.

En mi rostro se formó una sonrisilla burlona.

- ¿Los chicos me habían vuelto a enviar algo para intentar asustarme? –pensé para mí mismo divertido- Haber lo que han preparado esta vez.

Cogí el paquete y la carta y las metí dentro de la casa, llevándolas al salón. Una vez bien acomodado en el sofá empecé por abrir la carta antes. Era del mismo estilo que la que recibí ayer, el sobre negro y la carta de un color granate, pero en está ocasión habían más palabras:

**¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme?**

**Es como si no pusiéramos parar, somos enemigos.**

**Pero podemos llevarnos bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.**

Todo esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era como si lo hubiese escrito un lunático. Seguramente lo habrá escrito Jean, con lo mal que escribe se lo habrán encargado a él. Dejé la nota a parte y me concentré en la caja. ¿Qué podría haber dentro? ¿bichos? ¿heces? ¿un mecanismo que me asustase al abrirla? Con cuidado la desenvolví y me llevé una sorpresa más al hacerlo. Un muñeco de un esqueleto.

¿Me han estado espiando? Porque vi ese muñeco cuando estaba paseando con Armin el otro día por el centro del pueblo, nos habías parado a contemplar unos escaparates dónde habían traído una decoración para Halloween y allí había estado eso. Un muñeco de un esqueleto que al sentir que alguien se acercaba gritaba para asustar a las personas. Lo había deseado comprar pero era demasiado caro para mí así que me había rendido completamente con él.

Seguramente Armin se lo habrá dicho a los demás, aunque eso signifique que él también estaba metido en todo esto. Lo que no tiene sentido es que me regalen algo que yo querían para asustarme. ¿Cuál se supone qué es su plan? Bueno sea como sea, me han dado lo que deseaba y estaba feliz.

Me levanté contento del sofá y me encaminé de nuevo al desván, dejando todo en la mesa del salón. Tardé unas dos horas en bajar cada una de las cosas que iba a utilizar, algunas eran tan grandes que había tenido que ir con mucho cuidado para no matarme por las escaleras por su peso. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá de golpe, estaba super cansado, limpiar la casa y trasladar los decorados había consumido todas mis fuerzas. No tenía ganas ni de hacer la comida simplemente me quedaría aquí tumbado para siempre.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido hasta adentrarme en un sueño profundo. Solo comencé a despertar horas después al notar un poco de frío en mi piel. Una vez levantado me di cuenta de donde venía el frió. Tenía la camiseta levantada hasta arriba mostrando pecho y estómago, seguramente al dormir me la subí sin querer.

Me bajé la camiseta mientras me frotaba los ojos, tenía que despejarme antes de que Armin y Mikasa llegasen y me viesen así. Media hora después, ellos llamaron a la puerta y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Pasamos toda la tarde divirtiéndonos decorando nuestras tres casas, esto era una de las partes de Halloween que más nos gustaba. Más tarde, vino mi padre quién se apuntó, incluso nos preparó después una deliciosa cena. Fue un domingo fantástico.

_Para otra persona cerca de allí también había sido un buen domingo, había aceptado su regalo y se sentía dichoso. Sólo esperaba que el resto de cosas que iba a hacer le saliesen igual de bien como lo de hoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que el capítulo de hoy haya sido tan corto pero casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir hoy u.u (en realidad no está ni corregido) mañana escribiré uno más largo ^^<strong>

**¡Leeros mi otra historia de Shingeki! Hasta mañana! :3**

**¡Dejar un lindo review! 3**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


	4. Cinco días para Halloween

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos, si fuese mía Marco reviviría como titan!:D

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! No me ha dado tiempo a contestarlos pero los le leído todos / _**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el **acoso** o el **secuestro**. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :) Éste es un **long-shot de 8 caps**, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción **Animals de Maroon 5** pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Lunes 27 de Octubre, cinco días para Halloween**

El sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto cuando emprendí el camino a casa, volvía de un día agotador en la escuela, parecía como si todos los profesores se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para poner trabajos y exámenes. Su escusa era que querían adelantar en trabajado de la semana para así dejarnos el viernes libre para los preparativos de Halloween. Pero aún así tener deberes y trabajos de todas las asignaturas para entregarlos durante la semana era la muerte.

Al menos algo bueno había sacado de este día. Durante el almuerzo nos habíamos juntado para comer en la clase juntando unas mesas como siempre, menos Mikasa y Annie que habían tenido que ir a hablar con la profesora Hanji para un trabajo en grupo. Pero eso no era lo importante, ¡la cuestión es que los había pillado! Había ido un momento al baño y cuando regresé estaban concentrados hablando de algo, pero cuando iba a entrar para preguntarles de qué se trataba. Escuché como hablaban de la nota siniestra que le habían enviado ayer a una persona pero que no causó la reacción que esperaban y de debían continuar hasta que ésta se asustase finalmente.

Que poca imaginación que tenían, enviar notitas diciendo palabras que se suponían que daban 'miedo' pero más que darlo era de risa porque no tenían ningún sentido.

Después de eso entre en la clase como si nada, ellos inmediatamente dejaron de hablar e intentaron parecer normales. Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara por lo mal que disimulaban, sobre todo Armin que no para de evitar mi mirada, girando su cara de una lado hacia otro nervioso.

Otra cosa a destacar de mi mañana, era el anuncio del traslado del profesor Levi a la ciudad a finales de semana, había sido una sorpresa que nadie se esperaba pero de la cual la mayoría se habían alegrado. Yo por mi parte estaba decepcionado, Levi Ackerman era un profesor que se caracterizaba por ser duro, serio, autoritario y un maniaco de la limpieza que si no hacías lo que te manda o le decepcionas, ya te puedes preparar para conocer el infierno. Pero aunque suene masoquista, a mi me gusta su manera de enseñar matemáticas. Si no fuese por él estaría sacando 0, en cambio, con su ayuda llego hasta sacar notables, un gran logro para mí.

Cuando se fuera mis notas caerían en picado, era una pena. Le tendría que comprar un regalo de despedida ya que en ocasiones, me ha dado clases de matemáticas particulares sin cobrarme nada. Ya pensaré algo que darle durante la semana.

Una gota en mi hombre me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Miré arriba y vi unas nubes de un color gris oscuro que anunciaban el inminente chubasco.

- ¡Mierda, los decorados! –murmuré mientras comenzaba a correr.

Si no me daba prisa se mojarían y quedarían inservibles, menos mal que mi casa se encontraba a un par de casas de distancia de donde me encontraba.

Al llegar, tiré la mochila dentro de la casa y corrí fuera para meter las cosas lo más rápido que podía. Cada vez chispeaba con más fuerza hasta que comenzó a llover fuerte, para mi suerte, ya había metido las cosas para entonces aunque me encontraba completamente empapado.

Con un suspiro empecé a caminar hacia la planta de arriba para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa y al hacerlo vi que la cocina se encontraba con la luz ¿encendida? Pero ¿cómo…? Si esta mañana no había hecho falta por ser de día y ahora al llegar con las prisas solo había prendido la luz de la entrada.

Con cautela me adentré en la cocina, estaba como siempre, recogida, limpia y todo en su sitio, excepto por un detalle. Sobre la encimera había una pequeña cajita con un moño roja y sobre ella un sobre de color negro.

¿Cómo habían entrado mis amigos en la casa sin las llaves? La puerta de la entrada estaba bien cerrada hasta que yo la he abierto. Esto ya me parecía una invasión de la intimidad. Mañana le pediría a Armin que le dijese a nuestros amigos que si quieren ir gastándome bromas que lo hagan pero que no entren en una casa ajena sin permiso. Vale que esto fuese un pueblo pequeño pero había algo que se llamaba modales.

Un poco molesto abrí el sobre para ver qué clase de nota me habían dejado esta vez.

**Así que si huyo, no será suficiente.**

**Todavía estás en mi mente, para siempre atascado.**

**Eres como una droga que me está matando.**

**Pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy cerca de ti.**

De acuerdo, cada vez esto se volvía más extraño. Mira por donde mirase, no conseguía sacarle ningún significa o razonamiento a las estrofas. Parecían estar escritas al azar, o a lo mejor era un poema, nunca se me han dado bien esa clase de cosas.

Dejando el sobre aparte, cogí entre mis manos el pequeño paquete y lo abrí llevándome una agradable sorpresa al hacerlo. Trufas de chocolate, mis favoritas. Más que cosas de miedo esto parecían regalos, la rosa, el adorno del esqueleto y ahora esto. No entendía nada pero ya que me lo habían dado, tenía que disfrutarlo.

Apagué la luz de la cocina y subí las escaleras comiendo una trufa de chocolate por el camino. Darse un buen baño mientras se comía todo ese paquete era un buen plan. Pero detuve mis pensamientos al notar algo extrañó, subiendo las escaleras teníamos colgadas fotos familiares pero aquí parecía que faltaba una. Si no recuerdo mal, era una de cuando yo era pequeño y me encontraba jugando en el jardín. A lo mejor se había caído el marco y mi padre había guardado la foto.

Encogiéndome de hombros volvía retomar el camino hacia el baño mientras canturreaba una cancioncilla.

_Ya no podía más, tenía que estar junto a él, pensó una persona mientras acariciaba una foto dónde se podía ver a un niño de unos ocho años moreno y de ojos verdes jugar en un jardín._

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza y que sea tan corto pero no había podido coger el ordenar en todo el día y solo he tenido una hora para escribirlo ;3;<strong>

**¡En el próximo cap las cosas empiezan a ponerse chungas! Muajajajaja**

**¿Review de regalo? \o.o/**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


	5. Cuatro días para Halloween

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! me animan cuando estoy escribiendo así que mandarme más ;) _**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el **acoso** o el **secuestro**. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :) Éste es un **long-shot de 8 caps**, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción **Animals de Maroon 5** pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Martes 28 de Octubre, cuatro días para Halloween**

Los días entre semana cuando tienes instituto siempre se me pasaban volando. Era martes y me parecía como si nada más hubiera pasado una hora desde que llegué a la escuela pero en realidad, ya se habían acabado las clases y nos marchábamos a casa.

Supongo que eso también se debía a que habían suspendido las dos últimas horas por culpa de la lluvia aunque ni aún así nos habíamos librado de los deberes, los tendríamos que hacer todo para casa.

Nos habíamos quedado todo el grupo en la clase en la clase para planear los disfraces que llevaríamos para Halloween, bueno en realidad, entre Historia y Marco. No queríamos hacer como en el anterior que fuimos la mayoría de lo mismo, este año todos los disfraces serían diferentes.

En eso estábamos cuando me acordé de algo importante, el asunto de las bromas. No quería que continuaran con ellas.

- Armin, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? –le pregunté algo serio. Los demás se nos quedaron mirando con curiosidad pero no le di importancia.

- Claro

Se apartó de los demás y me siguió hasta el pasillo, en dónde ya no se encontraba nadie, todo el mundo se había ido a casa.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Eren? –dijo preocupado al ver mi actitud.

- Se lo de las bromas –fui directo al grano, eso de andar por las ramas no era lo mío.

Vi como ponía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro para luego transformarla en una de nerviosismo y arrepentimiento.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Sí y me gustaría que todo esto parase ya. No me gusta lo que estáis haciendo.

- Lo siento, Eren –dijo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos con la mirada baja.- Ellos querían divertirse un rato y les seguí la corriente, aunque sabía que te molestarías al saberlo. De verdad que lo siento.

- Lo sé pero es que no me gusta esa clase de bromas –le sonreí para tranquilizarle. Él levantó la cabeza y me devolvió el gesto.

- No te preocupes, se lo decimos ahora a los chicos.

- Yo no puedo, acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger algunos libros de la biblioteca para el trabajo de biología. ¿Te encargas tú de decírselo a éstos?

- Por supuesto, hasta mañana, Eren. –se despidió mientras entraba en la clase de nuevo.

Anduve un poco por la escuela hasta adentrarme en una habitación del tamaño de una de nuestras aulas llena de libros. La biblioteca del colegio era muy pequeña y solo se hallaba la información necesaria para las materias. Tardé más de lo que esperaba en encontrar el libro que buscaba, había difícil porque no estaba en la sección de biología sino en la de historia. ¿Qué qué hacía allí? Ni idea.

Ya podía irme a casa, regresé a la clase porque se me había olvidado el paraguas dentro pero cuando la intenté abrir la encontré cerrada. ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué haces aún en la escuela, mocoso? –pegué un brinco cuando escuché la fría voz del profesor Levi.

- Profesor Ackerman –me giré para verle. Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su postura era relajada pero, en cambio, su rostro mostraba molestia. – yo…es que…tengo el paraguas dentro pero la puerta está cerrada.

- Tsk, mocoso de mierda –baje la cabeza al oír su insulto. El profesor Levi era una persona que admiraba mucho y no me gustaba decepcionarle- no tengo las llaves para solucionar tus problemas así que te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté sorprendido mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿A caso quieres andar debajo de semejante chubasco? Conociéndote, acabarás con una pulmonía por torpe.

Volví a bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

- Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

Acepté, no teniendo ninguna otra opción. Le seguí hasta el aparcamiento de la escuela, de allí tuvimos que compartir su paraguas hasta llevar al coche, el cual era de un precioso color negro. Los primeros cinco minutos los pasamos en completo silencio y era algo incómodo, me revolvía en mi asiento intentando buscar en mi mente algún tema con el que conversar.

- Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- hizo un sonido para saber que estaba escuchándome- ¿por qué se traslada? Aquí es una persona muy respetada ¿Acaso busca algo fuera del pueblo? Si no es mucha molestia claro.

- Eres un mocoso muy curioso ¿no? –asentí sonrojado- La cuestión no es lo que encontraré fuera de este dichoso pueblo, si no lo que lograré tener al salir.

En verdad me sorprendió no creía que me fuese a contestar y menos con ese tipo de respuesta tan misteriosa.

En cuanto menos me lo esperé, el coche se encontraba en frente de mi hogar.

- Gracias por traerme a casa, profesor –me despedí mientras le sonreía.

- Ten cuidado mucho cuidado, Eren –dijo serio.

Bajé del coche y corrí hacia mi casa corriendo, intentando no mojarme mucho. Una vez que estuve en el portal, le saludé para despedirme. Él Arrancó el motor y se fue.

Al ver el coche del profesor alejarse, cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo antes de ponerme a estudiar. Me pasé el resto de la tarde entre libros, intentando acabar los trabajos que tenía que entregar esa semana. No pude estar más contento cuando finalmente acabé todo, me estiré sobre la silla para aliviar un poco mis músculos endurecidos. Estar tanto tiempo sentado no es nada bueno.

Iba a levantarme para bajar a la cocina para hacerme algo de cenar pero en ese mismo instante un relámpago cayó cerca y se fue la luz, dejando la casa a oscuras. Afuera aún llovía, se podía ver desde la ventana las nubes oscuras que no dejaban ningún rayo de luz pasar entre ellas y los relámpagos que de vez en cuando daban fogonazos dejándote algo ciego.

En la oscuridad lo único que se oía era las gotas de lluvia caer con fuerza y, cada cierto tiempo, los truenos que hacían temblar toda la casa.

Con cuidado me levanté de la silla, tenía que ir a la entrada de la casa dónde estaban los fusibles para haber si habían saltado. Tanteando las paredes, salí al pasillo y con cautela comencé a bajar las escaleras. Estaba todo tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver mi mano y entonces caí en que podría haber usado mi móvil para alumbrar el camino. Definitivamente era un estúpido. Pero ya daba igual, había llegado al piso de abajo sin ningún problema.

Me guié tocando los muebles hasta que di con los fusibles. ¡Mierda! Todos estaban correctamente, lo que significaba que simplemente se había ido la luz en la sola y que no podía hacer nada hasta que volviera.

Maldije en voz baja, había hecho el camino a oscuras para nada y ahora me tocaba volver. Había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando escuché un ruido en la planta de arriba. Había sido como un golpe sordo como si algo se hubiese caído. O también podría habérmelo imaginado, pero cuando volví a oír algo supe que ese no era el caso. Había sonado como unas leves pisadas.

Durante unos segundos me quedé congelado escuchando los pasos que iban de un lado para otro por el piso de arriba, incluso me atrevería a decir que se encontraba por mi habitación.

Cuando salí de mi estupor, retrocedí un poco para tomar el paraguas que se encontraba a un lado de la mesita de la entrada principal. Lo agarré con fuerza y empecé a subir poco a poco, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que me pudiese delatar.

Me paré una vez que estuve frente la puerta de mi habitación, se seguían oyendo pequeños ruidos y algunos pasos tras la puerta. Cogí con fuerza el paraguas con la mano derecha, preparándolo por si tenía que usarlo como arma, mientras que con la otra mano sostuve el pomo, listo para abrirla la puerta y entrar rápido.

Me preparé mentalmente antes por lo que podría encontrar al otro lado. Tenía miedo pero si no luchaba no ganaría y si no ganaba puede que muera. Y en ese momento…volvió la luz.

Con decisión había abierto la puerta pero allí dentro no había nadie pero si algo que me dio escalofríos. Lentamente bajé el paraguas hasta dejarlo caer en el suelo sin ningún cuidado y me acerqué a la cama.

Ésta estaba completamente llena de pétalos de rosa, tanto el suelo como en la colcha. A ambos lados, donde se hallaban las mesas de noche, había unas cuantas velas y todas estaban encendidas. Y por último, en la colcha, rodeado de pétalos, reposaba un paquete con una nota encima.

¿Otro regalo? Si alguien me estaba gastando una broma tenía que parar, esto se estaba pasando ya de raya y comenzaba a estar asustado. A cada día que pasaba empeoraba la situación y no quería saber que me encontraría al día siguiente. Tenía una ligera duda de que todo esto fuese obra de mis amigos, aún así mañana hablaré con ellos personalmente para aclarar todo esto y hacer que parase.

Tomé primero el paquete para abrirlo, esta vez era más alargado pero menos ancho y no pesaba casi nada. Rompí el papel que lo envolvía y saqué lo que contenía dentro. Era una prenda de ropa, y no una cualquiera, un babydoll negro semitransparente y con volantes en los bordes, y una especie de tanga para hombre del mismo tono que la otra prenda.

¿Esto es una broma? Porque tenía que serlo ¿si no qué tarado me regalaría algo así?

Agarré esa ropa y la lancé al otro lado de la habitación, no quería ver nada de eso. Con furia tiré de la cama todos los pétalos y apagué todas las velas que reposaban en las mesitas para después tirarlas junto a todo lo demás. Solamente quedaba una cosa, la dichosa nota. Fui a romperla pero antes de hacerlo, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y abrí el sobre, leyendo lo que había escrito dentro.

**Te observo cada día,**

**Al final serás mío,**

**No puedes huir de mí.**

Comencé a temblar, algo asustado arrugué la carta y la rompí en pedazos. No quería pensar en nada de esto ahora mismo, solo quería olvidarlo todo.

Me desnudé quedando en ropa interior, levante las sábanas de la cama y me metí dentro de ellas mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación. Todo quedó de nuevo a oscuras, el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se oía, y era raro porque normalmente eso me tranquilizaba pero en esta ocasión no era así. No me sentía a salvo, no me sentía seguro y creo que algo malo va a sucederme si me duermo. Tengo miedo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaan Levi cada vez se acerca más~ <strong>

**Se que muchas queréis que se secuestren a Eren pero ya avisé de que está historia iría lentita así que tener paciencia ^^ **

**El cap siguiente amaré escribirlo ¿una pista? Sangre, sangre y más sangre muajajajaja ¿Alguien sabe que voy a escribir? ;)**

**¿Un review? \o.o/**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


	6. Tres días para Halloween

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos.

**Notas:** Lamento MUCHO el retraso, de verdad ;A; pero mi ordenador está estropeado y se paga y se enciende cuando le da la gana. Por eso no he podido escribir mucho ;3; aún así muchas gracias por los comentarios en el cap anterior ^^_**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el **acoso** o el **secuestro**. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :) Éste es un **long-shot de 8 caps**, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción **Animals de Maroon 5** pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Miércoles 29 de Octubre, tres días para Halloween**

_Me tumbó sobre la cama con delicadeza mientras se posicionaba sobre mí, uniendo nuestros cuerpos por completo. Desnudos comenzamos a besarnos despacio, saboreando y recorriendo la boca contraria. Poco a poco profundizamos el beso juntando nuestras lenguas._

_Con sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y apretaba levemente mi piel en sitios erógenos, causándome escalofríos placenteros. En ocasiones, dejaba de besar mis labios un par de minutos para proseguir con mi cuello y hombros, pero no tardaba en subir nuevamente para volverlos a capturar, acallando así los suspiros que salían de éstos._

_Paramos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, en sus ojos grises se podía ver el mismo amor y deseo que en los míos había. Hice que nos girásemos sobre la cama con suavidad, ahora era yo el que se hallaba acostado sobre él. Pero eso no duro mucho, agarró mi cintura y nos alzó a ambos hasta sentarnos, quedando nuestras caras una frente la otra. Alcé mis manos y las posé sobre su rostro, con la yema de los dedos recorrí sus rasgos faciales hasta llegar a sus labios. Acerqué mi cara aún más a la suya y antes de volver a besarle, rocé juguetonamente mi nariz contra la suya. Mientras nos besábamos, él hacía un recorrido con sus manos de mi cuerpo; empezaba por mis muslos y subía por la espalda, los hombros, la nuca, en dónde se detenía un momento para acariciar mi cabello. Después continuaba bajando por mi cuello y pecho hasta llegar al estómago y de ahí, volvía a empezar. Era como si con sus caricias me estuviera marcando como suyo y yo amaba esa sensación. _

_Y de pronto, algo cayó poco a poco sobre nosotros, se traba de un líquido rojo, espeso y tibio que se deslizaba hacia abajo por nuestros cuerpos haciendo trazos en la piel. Completamente empapados seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, sin importarnos ninguna otra cosa. Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos se volvieron más cálidos, más placenteros bajo esa lluvia carmesí. _

_No entendía como podía amar tanto a esa persona. Era como si no pudiésemos vivir separados el uno del otro, él me completaba, llenaba ese vacío que había en mi interior, me hacía sentir especial. Quería estar junto a él para siempre. _

_- Eren…_

Me desperté de golpe con la respiración agitada y el sudor recorriendo mi frente. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Toda esa sangre y ese hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que me besaba y acariciaba a placer ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso era gay? No, imposible, a mí me gusta Annie. ¿Entonces qué quería decir? Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo revolviéndolo, no debía preocuparme por eso total, todo había sido todo un sueño.

Miré por la ventana, todo estaba escuro y afuera seguía lloviendo igual de fuerte que ayer. Observé que el reloj de la mesita de noche, señalaba con su luz digital fosforescente que eran la 13:07pm. ¿La una de la tarde ya? Me había perdido todo un día de clases y aún así seguía con sueño.

Coloqué las manos en la cama para levantarme pero sentí algo raro al hacerlo. En lado izquierdo donde estaba apoyada mi mano emanaba calor y, no solo eso, las sábanas de ese lado estaban revueltas como si alguien hubiese dormido recientemente en ese lugar. Y era imposible que fuese yo porque, aparte de que la cama era casi tan grande como una de matrimonio, no me movía mucho por la noche y nunca ocupaba esa zona para dormir.

Salí de la cama corriendo y me apoyé en la pared contraria a ésta. Con la mano palpé la pared hasta dar con el interruptor para presionarlo, con un fogonazo se iluminó toda la habitación. Tuve que apartar la vista porque todo estaba demasiado brillante para mis ojos recién levantados. Cuando al fin pude abrirlos me fijé que estaba solo en aquella habitación.

Aún con el corazón en un puño, me dirigí hacia la puerta para coger algún tipo de arma y comprobar que nadie estuviese en la casa, estaba pasando por mi armario de espejos cuando vi algo inusual en mi cuerpo.

Jadeé de la sorpresa. Partes de mi cuello, hombros y clavículas se hallaban llenos de moratones y mordiscos y todos recientes. Entre tembloroso y asustado, llevé mis manos a esas zonas para acariciarlas con cuidado. Algunas dolían, se notaba que lo habían hecho con ensañamiento. Estaba tan concentrado con las recientes marcas en mi cuerpo que al escuchar una cancioncilla proveniente del pasillo, salté asustado dando un grito agudo.

Llamaban al teléfono de casa.

Salí al pasillo encendiendo la luz y mirando en ambas direcciones para estar seguro antes de dirigirme al teléfono colgado en la pared. Descolgué con desconfianza.

- ¿H-hola? –pregunté tembloroso.

_- ¡Eren! ¡Menos mal que estás en casa! –gritaron desde el otro lado de la línea._

- ¿Armin?

_- Claro ¿esperabas a alguien más? Oye, te llamaba para decirte que han cancelado las clases por la lluvia. He intentado avisarte durante toda la mañana pero parece que la cobertura en el pueblo va y viene, cuan-_

- ¡Armin! –le interrumpí- tengo que hablarte sobre las bromas.

_- ¿Las bromas? ¡Ah! es cierto, ayer hablé con los chicos y aunque se molestaron por haberles arruinado la gracia, prometieron parar. La verdad es que Mikasa ya sabía quién les hacían las bromas y no se sorprendió cuando se lo confesamos. Aunque eso ya me lo esperaba –se rió. _

- ¿Mikasa?

_- Sí, de verdad siento no haberte dicho nada pero sabemos que eres un poco sobreprotector con Mikasa por ser tu 'hermana' y te molestaría si te contáramos que intentábamos asustarla._

- ¿Era Mikasa todo este tiempo y yo no? –susurré pensativo.

_- ¿Tú? ¿Ocurre algo Eren? Estás muy raro. –preguntó preocupado._

- ¡Armin, escúchame! Armin, algo está pasando. Alguien-

Un pitido constante interrumpió nuestra conversación, la llamada se había cortado.

- ¿Armin? ¿Hola? ¡Mierda!

Intenté volver a llamarle un par de veces pero no había línea, no se escuchaba nada. Dejé el auricular en su sitio y me qué mirando al vacío durante unos momentos hasta que reaccioné.

- Entonces nada de esto ha sido una broma, todo es real –dije en voz alta.

Miré a mi alrededor, menos el pasillo en donde ahora mismo me encontraba y mi cuarto, toda la casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras y en silencio. Parecía que no había nadie en la casa, ni siquiera mi padre el cual no había visto desde ayer por la mañana. Y tampoco podía llamarle a él ni a nadie ya que no hay ni línea ni cobertura. Así que tendría que revisar toda la casa yo solo, ojalá no pase como el día anterior y se vaya la luz.

Ya que estaba en la planta de arriba empecé a revisar por allí las habitaciones de una en una. Pero antes de hacerlo empuñé como arma una pequeña figura de bronce que teníamos de decoración. Fui primero al cuarto de mi padre, después al baño y finalmente otra vez mi habitación. Miré en todos los posibles rincones donde se podría ocultar alguien como los armarios, detrás de algún mueble o debajo de la cama pero nada.

Suspiré, en la primera planta no había nadie ahora tocaba con la planta inferior.

Miré otra vez por la ventana, desde la ventana de mi cuarto se podía ver el patio trasero de la casa y atrás un poco de bosque. La lluvia había amainado un poco aunque seguía tronando igual de fuerte. En eso un rayo iluminó toda la zona, pudiéndose ver una figura en la oscuridad.

Retrocedí unos pasos con el pánico en la piel. Allí en medio del jardín se hallaba un hombre, no se le podía reconocer bien porque estaba vestido por completo de negro incluyendo su capucha, fundiéndose así con la oscuridad de la noche. No parecía importarle empaparse, permanecía quieto mirando en mi dirección. Le sentía observándome, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. Ambos permanecimos en las mismas posiciones durante unos minutos hasta que fue él quien realizó el primer movimiento. Alzó el brazo con lentitud e hizo un leve movimiento con su mano como si me estuviera saludando.

Mi respiración se volvió errática, mis ojos se empezaron a aguar hasta que finalmente las lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas. Levantó con su otra mano el objeto que hasta ahora no me había fijado, una cámara fotográfica, la alzó y comenzó a fotografiarme.

Empecé a temblar aterrado de la escena que se estaba produciendo. Cerré las cortinas de golpes, en un ataqué de pánico empecé a correr por toda la casa cerrando puertas y ventanas para estar a salvo de ese individuo. Estaba tan asustado que hasta tropecé un par de veces cayendo al suelo.

Una vez que finalicé con mi objetivo, bajé a la primera planta pero me quedé paralizado al pie de las escaleras al ver lo que había. La puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, se podía ver la calle vacía y empapada por la lluvia que constantemente caía y el frío que entraba por ella, me estaba helando la piel. Y eso no era lo peor, en el suelo de la entrada alguien había dejado un paquete pequeño y una carta negra. A su lado había un reguero de agua que se dirigían a la puerta. Alguien acababa de estar aquí y ahora estaba seguro de que era él quién me había estando acosando estos últimos días.

No lo podía creer, hace apenas unos minutos había pasado por aquí, cerrando la con llave. ¿Cómo podía estar abierta? ¿Acaso habían forzado la entrada? Tenía que ser así porque las únicas llaves las teníamos mi padre y yo, y la de repuesto estaba escondida… ¡la de repuesto!

Salí al patio delantero aunque estuviese lloviendo y me mojara a cada paso que daba, tenía que comprobar que la llave estuviera en su sitio. Me paré frente a un conjunto de macetas, grandes y pequeñas, unas dieciséis más o menos. Mi patio aunque no era muy grande estaba lleno de cosas, cualquiera que intentase buscar la llave, no la hallaría fácilmente. Levanté una pequeña maceta de geranios, esperando que estuviese adherida a la parte trasera con los trozos de fixo que le había colocado la última vez que la había usado. Pero allí no había nada, el hueco estaba vacío, lo que explicaba cómo ese sujeto entraba y salía de mi casa a placer, el tenía la llave.

Miré la oscuridad de mí alrededor, esperando que algo surgiese de ella para atacarme pero eso no pasó. Aturdido, con la ropa y el cuerpo empapado, anduve nuevamente hacia dentro de mi hogar aunque ya no sabía si se podía llamar así, un hogar era como un sitio al que ir para encontrarte relajado, seguro, a salvo pero lo que yo sentía ahora era todo lo contrarío.

Cerré la puerta con las flores aún en la mano, me paré en la entrada tembloroso por el frío y el miedo. Di unos pasos hacia delante con la mente en completo shock pero me tropecé con algo que hizo que saliera de mi estupor. Miré abajo, la caja y el sobre continuaban allí. Me incliné y dejé la maceta a un lado para abrir tembloroso el sobre.

**Me encantan tus mentiras, me las tragaré todas.**

**Pero no te negaré que hay un animal**

**Que cobra vida cuando estoy cerca de ti.**

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar de miedo. Pero lo que más me chocó fue lo que encontré al abrir la caja. Unas gafas y no cualquier gafas, sino las de mi padre, esas que nunca se quitaba por ser un regalo de mi madre.

Mi padre, ahora que lo pensaba dónde estaba mi padre, él siempre aunque tenga mucho trabajo volvía cada día a casa a dormir unas horas y comprobar que yo estuviese bien. Pero ayer no volvió a casa y… y este regalo me hacía pensar que algo horrible le había pasado.

- ¡Oh dios mío papá! Tú no…- sollocé.

Dejando todo eso en el suelo corrí arriba para coger el móvil que reposaba en mi mesita de noche y seguidamente me encerré en el baño. Ese era el único lugar de la casa que tenía pestillo y aunque estaba algo viejo allí podía sentirme un poco más seguro. Sentándome sobre el retrete, intenté llamar a algunos de mis contactos pero no había cobertura. Desesperado lloré con más fuerza.

Me sentía solo, inseguro y tenía mucho miedo de lo que me perseguía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y que me ayudasen pero las líneas no funcionaban y no me atrevía a ir por las calles oscuras y frías cuando alguien me estaba persiguiendo.

- Por favor…-dije en un bajo sollozo- por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Pero lo único que se podía escuchar en ese pequeño cuarto era el lloro de un adolescente y los pitidos agudos que sonaban en su teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento haber tardado tanto pero mi ordenador está estropeado y se paga y enciende cuando quiere QwQ Lo voy a llevar a arreglar este finde así que tardaré hasta principios de semana para subir el siguiente. <strong>

**Vale, cosas buenas...¡Solo quedan dos caps! :D Así que espero que os esté gustando la historia porque se acaba dentro de poco ^^**

**¿Un review?**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


	7. Dos días para Halloween

**Disclainer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia de Shingeki son míos.

**Advertencias:** **YAOI, RIREN, AU**. Aparecerán temas como el **acoso** o el **secuestro**. Así que si no os gusta, por favor sal de la historia y lee algo que se adapte a tus gustos :) Éste es un **long-shot de 8 caps**, después de acabar con ellos no continuaré con la historia. Me he basado para hacer esta historia en la canción **Animals de Maroon 5** pero no va a ser como el videoclip, la historia es de mi propia invención.

**Si alguien quiere saber cuando actualizo o si quiere enviarme un mensaje que mire en mi Facebook, está en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Jueves 30 de Octubre, dos días para Halloween**

Unos golpes estridentes hicieron que despertarse con un sobresalto. Miré a mi alrededor desorientado, me encontraba dentro de la bañera del cuarto de baño de la segunda planta de mi casa, había hecho una especie de cama improvisada dentro de ella con las toallas. Por un momento, me pregunté qué hacía en ese lugar y cómo había llegado ahí, no conseguía recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta del baño e intentaron abrirla volví a asustarme.

Poco a poco empecé a recordar la tarde de ayer, la lluvia, ese hombre, el paquete, la nota, las gafas de mi padre… Miré el teléfono que reposaba sobre el lavabo, había intentado contactar con la policía y con mi padre durante toda la noche pero la señal no había funcionado y finalmente se apagó por falta de batería. No queriendo salir del baño, me había montado con las toallas un lugar para descansar aunque en realidad no había podido dormir mucho a causa del estrés del momento, incluso para sentirme mínimamente protegido, agarré unas pequeñas tijeras de aseo por si acaso.

Tembloroso, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo silencio, no sin antes coger las tijeras con firmeza. Me preparé mentalmente para quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta, si sentía que estaba en peligro le atacaría con mi pequeña arma, tenía que ser valiente.

- ¿Eren? –La voz de Armin hizo que el alivio se expandiese por mi cuerpo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrí a quitar el pestillo a la puerta y la abrí de golpe. Y allí estaban ellos, mis amigos al verme me dirigieron una mirada entre una mezcla de preocupación y de alivio.

- ¡Mikasa! ¡Armin! –grité feliz al verles. Solté las tijeras descuidadamente que cayeron con un tintineo al suelo y me lancé a ellos para abrazarles.

Ellos me sostuvieron entre sus brazos mientras reía felizmente, nunca me había alegrado tanto al verles. Pero poco a poco esa risa se volvió llanto, al fin después de dos tortuosos días me sentía seguro con ellos a mi lado. Era tal el nudo de emociones retenido en mi interior que cuando me sentí protegido, lo solté todo.

Mikasa y Armin al verme llorar de manera desconsolada intentaron animarme pero sin éxito, aún así se quedaron a mi lado apoyándome y aguardando hasta que se pasase mi pequeña crisis. Tras unos minutos me tranquilicé, ahora me sentía mucho más tranquilo y ligero aunque me dolía un poco la cabeza por haber llorado tanto, seguro que se me habían puesto los ojos rojos e hinchados como siempre me pasaba.

Mis dos amigos al verme más relajado, me guiaron poco a poco por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, en dónde nos sentamos a conversar. Ellos querían una explicación y yo necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

A sí que mientras ambos me sonreían y agarraban las manos como muestra de apoyo, empecé a contarles los sucesos de los últimos días. Al paso de la historia observé como variaban las expresiones de sus rostros; pasando de la preocupación a la duda y al miedo. Les mostré algunas de las cartas y de los regalos que el sujeto me había dado para que comprobasen que no era ninguna broma lo que les decía. Cuando finalicé el relato, no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas al recordar a mi padre. Sólo rezaba porque estuviese bien.

- Eren…-me llamó Mikasa. Giré a verla y me la encontré temblando de arriba abajo, con la cabeza agachada, sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro y mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados contra sus muslos. Levantó la mirada de golpe haciéndome ver que no temblaba por estar asustada sino porque estaba furiosa. – Eren, te juro que voy a buscar a ese malnacido y le haré sufrir la más dolorosa de las muertes.

Tanto Armin como yo tuvimos un escalofrío al estar seguros que lo decía totalmente enserio.

- Mikasa, ¿no crees que te estás precipitando mucho? –intentó tranquilizarla el de ojos azules- Estamos hablando de un psicópata que está acosando a Eren. Tenemos que ir a denunciarlo a la policía lo antes posible.

- Armin tiene razón –le apoyé- es una persona peligrosa, no podrías hacer nada contra él.

- Pero Eren…-protestó.

- Nada Mikasa, no harás una locura y punto. –dije algo mosqueado.

Pero en vez de seguir poniéndome pegas y intentar convencerme de que ella podía con aquel hombre, ella sonrió. Confundido miré a Armin, quien también me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté confundido.

- Ya te empiezas a comportar como el Eren que conocemos –me explicó Armin.

Seguía sin entender a qué se referían – No, comprendo…

Mikasa me agarró ambas manos con cariño.

- Has pasado por mucho estos días y encima todo solo, es normal que te hayas sentido desbordado por el miedo y estés tan asustado.

- Yo no…-intenté defender mi orgullo.

- Eren, es cierto lo que dice Mikasa, y no pasa nada por tener miedo. Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar también lo tendría. –Le apoyó como siempre Armin- A lo que nos referimos es que cuando hemos llegado no parecías el mismo de siempre y nos has preocupado mucho.

- Pero ahora te ves mucho mejor. Sólo queremos que recuperes tu valentía y tu fortaleza de siempre - acabó de hablar la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, chicos –se me aguaron los ojos, aún así no las dejé caer, se acabó ser un llorica ahora iba a ser fuerte- Tenéis razón, ese bastardo no me va a vencer. Iremos a la policía y ellos se encargarán de atraparlo y de meterlo en la cárcel para siempre.

Mis amigos volvieron a sonreír, juntos resolveríamos el problema.

**ooOOoo**

- ¡Malditos incompetentes! ¡Os arrepentiréis de esto!

- Eren, cálmate -le decía Armin intentando lo imposible.

- ¡Haré que os despidan por no hacernos caso!

Esta vez fue Mikasa la que gritó.

- Chicos ya basta, vámonos de aquí –intervino otra vez el rubio.

La verdad es que unos adolescentes gritando en frente de la comisaría de policía llamaban mucho la atención. Vi a algunas personas detenerse para observarnos, seguramente para curiosear. Lo malo de vivir en un pequeño pueblo en donde todos se conocen, es que no hay mucho que hacer y un buen cotilleo nunca está demás.

- ¡Tch! Larguémonos.

Aún no me podía creer lo que había pasado allá dentro. No era como si esperase una unidad de asalto recorriendo casa por casa hasta encontrar a la persona que se halla atormentándome pero ¿nada?

Cuando ellos dos habían llegado a mi casa para buscarme ya era medio día. Pasé toda la noche y la mañana en el cuarto de baño. Así que después de comer fuimos a la comisaría para denunciar a mi acosador. Pero al contarle todo al oficial, no nos creyó. Pensó que le estaríamos gastando una broma prehalloween al departamento y aunque les mostramos las notas y los regalos, nos acusó de haberlo hecho nosotros. Nos pasamos unas cuatro horas intentando convencerlo de que todo era cierto hasta que nos echó del edificio de malas maneras ¡Malditos panolis como donuts que no saben ni diferenciar un caso verdadero de otro que no!

- Bueno, nos han echado a patadas de allí. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunté preocupado.

- Te vas a quedar en mi casa hasta que pase Halloween y volvamos a la policía para que nos crean. –dijo Armin con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Armin!

- ¿Por qué no se puede quedar en mi casa? –preguntó la pelinegra con un puchero.

- Eres una chica Mikasa –le recordé.

- P-pero…

- Mikasa, solo hay dos habitaciones en tu casa y no creo que tus padres quieran que Eren duerma contigo. –argumentó el rubio.

La chica solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, dando a entender de que lo comprendía. Le puse la mano sobre la cabeza y le revolví los cabellos con cariño.

- Pero puedes estar junto a nosotros hasta la noche y por la mañana puedes volver temprano a visitarnos, ¿no crees?

Eso la puso feliz.

Armin y yo nos pusimos a planear las cosas que podríamos hacer aquella misma noche cuando notamos que Mikasa se paraba de golpe.

- Mikasa, ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Armin.

Pero ella no contestó, miraba detenidamente a un punto en concreto delante de nosotros. Con curiosidad nos giramos para que pudiésemos ver lo que tanto la distraía; y ahí estaba. Esa persona que parecía surgida de la nada, vestía pantalones oscuros y sudadera negra, con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Se encontraba saltando la valla de mi hogar para después darse la vuelta y se comenzó a andar por unas callejuelas en dirección al bosque.

- Vamos –apremié.

Ésta era nuestra oportunidad para saber quién era esa persona, si la policía no hacía nada al respecto teníamos que ser nosotros los que investigásemos por nuestra propia cuenta.

- ¿Estás loco, Eren? –me detuvo Armin preocupado- ¿acaso quieres ir a por un acosador pirado en medio del bosque sin más? ¿no ves que es una trampa?

- Se cómo te sientes Eren pero es muy peligroso, mejor nos vamos. –dijo Mikasa mientras me daba unos leves empujones para que avanzase.

- ¡No! Tenemos que hacerlo ahora antes de que lo perdamos. Y no digo que vayamos tras él para enfrentárnoslo, sólo que lo sigamos para saber en dónde se esconde y decírselo a la poli.

Se miraron entre sí con duda.

- Vamos chicos, él tiene a mi padre.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro abatido.

- Solo seguirlo

- Solo seguirlo, te lo prometo.

- Yo sigo pensando que todo esto es una mala idea pero les apoyaré. –se rindió el rubio.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzamos a correr hacia el bosque para poder alcanzarle. Le seguíamos a una distancia segura, por si se daba cuenta de nuestra presencia y teníamos que huir. Estuvimos así durante una media hora, dando la vuelta al pueblo entre los árboles. El cielo ya se había oscurecido, pronto sería la hora de cenar y eso nuestros estómagos lo notaban.

Llegó el momento en el que le perdimos de vista debido a la oscuridad y Armin sugirió irnos a casa. Íbamos a hacerlo hasta que vimos una luz saliendo de un edificio antiguo de dos plantas. El lugar se encontraba a tan solo diez minutos del pueblo y era un almacén que se usaba hace años para guardar la maquinaria pesada. Pero al trasladarse todo, el lugar quedo abandonado. El lugar perfecto para que se escondiese esta clase de persona.

- Ya sabemos dónde se esconde, ahora vámonos –apremió en susurros Armin.

- No, tenemos que averiguar que está haciendo en ese sitio.

Cuando en el interior se apagó la única luz encendida corrí hacia el edificio.

- ¡Eren! –me llamarón pero ignorándoles continué hasta que llegué a la entrada. A los pocos segundos los tenía junto a mí reprochándome mis acciones y ordenándome volver.

- Vamos a echar un vistazo y nos vamos. –determinó Mikasa al ver que no le haría ningún caso.

El lugar estaba oscuro por lo que tuvimos que sacar nuestros móviles para que nos sirviesen de linternas. Avanzamos poco a poco, atentos por si escuchábamos algo y nos fuimos acercando hacia una puerta en la que se podía ver cómo salía una luz rojiza del interior.

Al llegar, la fui abriendo despacio para comprobar si había alguien dentro. Al ver que no, entramos rápidamente y la cerramos tras nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos en una gran habitación a la cual se le han tapado todas las rendijas y entradas de luz del exterior con cortinas negras, las únicas luces provenían de un par de focos rojos que la iluminaban levemente. Una de las paredes estaba llena de fotografías de distintos tamaños aunque no podía distinguir de quién era.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunté al ver hilos de seda que iban de un lado al otro del cuarto de los cuales colgaban ¿fotos?

Mikasa fue la primera en moverse y pasear por el cuarto para observarlo mejor.

- Creo que lo sé y no me da buena espina –dijo un tembloroso Armin- Es una habitación oscura, se usa para revelar las fotos.

- No entiendo por qué tanto secreto por unas fotografías. –confundido me acerqué a la pelinegra que se encontraba mirando sorprendida lo que tenía entre las manos.

- Será porque en todas apareces tú, Eren –dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo?

Al acercarnos pudimos notar que lo que ella decía era cierto. Yo salía en todas ellas pero no posando ni nada parecido, habían sido tomadas sin darme cuenta. En algunas salía con mis amigos o con mi padre, en otras solamente estaba yo en lugares públicos como la escuela, la biblioteca o andando por las calles; esas eran las fotos 'normales'. Después estaban las que me asustaban, pues estaban tomadas dentro de mi casa y se podía verme, cocinando, limpiando o durmiendo. Y por último, las inquietantes y siniestras. Que por mi parte las dividiría en dos tipos; las primeras son las que salgo desnudo como en la ducha o cambiándome de ropa, en ellas se mostraban partes de mi cuerpo desde distintos ángulos; y las segundas solo mostraban algo en toda la foto, mis ojos o mis labios.

Este último grupo era el que más abundaba por toda la estancia, haciendo que me preguntase la salud mental de este individuo y los planes que tendría conmigo. Solo de imaginármelo temblaba de miedo.

Al bajar la mirada me fije en un retrato familiar, era la fotografía donde salía yo cuando era niño. La que se llevó él de mi casa, supongo que para aumentar su siniestra colección.

- Deberíamos irnos –dijo Mikasa- antes de que vuelva.

- D-demasiado tarde –tartamudeó Armin mirando hacia la puerta con ojos aterrados.

En la entrada estaba él, con un aura intimidante y terrorífico a su alrededor. No se podía ver su rostro debido al pasamontañas que llevaba y la capucha sobre la cabeza. Su cuerpo se encontraba rígido con ambos puños apretados a los costados. Se le notaba cabreado, seguramente por haber encontrado las fotografías.

Los tres estábamos paralizados, como pequeños animalillos esperando el ataque de un depredador. Por eso cuando en un movimiento rápido apagó la luz de la habitación dejándola completamente en penumbras, tan solo pudimos gritar de miedo.

- ¡CORRER!

Se podían oír nuestras voces asustadas, los pasos confusos por no saber en qué dirección correr y nuestras respiraciones agitadas debido al pánico. Entre golpes entre muros, conseguí salir de la habitación. Notaba a mis amigos detrás de mí y confiando que me seguirían comencé a correr y a correr hasta que solo pude escuchar mis pasos. Volví la mirada por si se habían detenido por el cansancio pero me encontré solo en aquel lúgubre pasillo.

- ¿Armin? ¿Mikasa? ¿Dónde os habéis metido? –pregunté en voz alta expectante de que alguien me contestase.

Oí como alguien se acercaba con rapidez en mi dirección, me giré feliz al pensar que había encontrado a uno de mis amigos; que equivocado estaba. Cuando vi quién era en realidad, di media vuelta y me puse a correr con él persiguiéndome.

Pero aunque corrí lo más rápido que pude, él consiguió atraparme en cuestión de segundos. Me empujó de frente contra una pared cercana, logrando que me golpease fuertemente en la frente para aturdirme. Mareado intenté no caerme al suelo sujetándome el muro, iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo cuando él me apresó con su cuerpo contra éste.

Con su mano cogió mis cabellos para que mirase el sucio granito que cubría la pared y así no poderle ver el rostro. Desesperado empecé a retorcerme y pegarle para que me soltase y poder escapar mientras le gritaba una larga lista de insultos. Lo malo era que aún seguía mareado por el golpe en la cabeza y mis intentos de huir eran pésimos. Y acabé consiguiendo todo lo contrario, a los pocos segundos ya me tenía inmovilizado con su fuerza, había agarrado mis brazos firmemente y mis piernas se encontraban apresadas con las suyas para que no pudiese correr ni moverme siquiera.

Temblé de rabia y de miedo al verme impotente ante el acosador, quién se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el tiempo. Me tensé al sentir como él se pegaba a mi cuerpo, no dejando ningún espacio entre nosotros, y ahí fue cuando noté que era por unos centímetros más bajo que yo. Empecé a enumerar en mi mente todos aquellos hombres que podían dar con ese perfil pero un roce interrumpió mis pensamientos. Su pausada respiración golpeaba mi cuello, inhalaba y exhalaba el aire como queriendo grabar mi olor en su mente. No podía estar más temeroso al pesar en lo podría hacerme en esos momentos.

Entonces, con una voz ronca que nunca había escuchado, habló por primera vez:

- **Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder pero puedo oler tu aroma a kilómetros, no puedes huir de mí.**

El miedo volvió a instaurarse en mi alma, sus palabras siempre me causaban un terror tan grande que hacía que se me paralizase el cuerpo.

- Y como mi último regalo, –siguió hablando pero con un tono más cariñoso mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- te diré que tanto tu padre como tus amigos estarán a salvo. No les haré daño. Volverán a sus hogares cuando todo esto acabe.

Al mencionar a mis seres queridos hizo que toda duda y miedo se esfumase y fuese sustituido por una rabia y odio como nunca antes había sentido.

- ¡E-eres un lunático! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOS! –le grité angustiado. Está loco si espera a que le creyese. A un psicópata nunca dice la verdad.- ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ!

Ignorándome continuó.- Aún no es la hora de llevarte conmigo, pero pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Sus palabras me causaron escalofríos.

Una de sus manos me soltó por unos momentos y no desaproveché la oportunidad de luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Desgraciadamente, él era mucho más fuerte que yo y con tan solo una mano, acabó sujetándome ambas muñecas. Con la que tenía libre, la puso en mi barbilla y la hizo girar hacia un lado, dejando así una parte de mi cuello totalmente expuesto ante él.

- S-suéltame…-le pedí con voz ahogada.

La mala posición en la que me mantenía mi cabeza, hizo me costaba respirar. Comencé a hiperventilar por la falta de aire y conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentía más débil. Sabía que si no hacía algo acabaría inconsciente dentro de poco.

Pero todo esto él ya lo tenía planeado, aprovechó mi falta de resistencia para llegar hasta el principio del cuello y morderlo con saña. Grité de dolor cuando noté como sus dientes perforaban mi piel, parecía un animal salvaje mordiendo una y otra vez la misma zona hasta lograr que surgiese la sangre, la cual manchaba mi camiseta volviéndola rojiza mientras bajaba por mi pecho en forma de trazos. Con la cara llena de lágrimas por el dolor que estaba sufriendo, le suplicaba que parase pero no lo hizo hasta estar satisfecho.

- **Iré a por ti en Halloween.**

Susurró contra mi oreja. Y tras un último beso en la zona dañada, me soltó por completo.

Caí al suelo con peso muerto, no tenía energía para levantarme. Llevé mi mano temblorosa a la herida abierta para comprobar los daños que me había causado. Nada más rozarla la retiré enseguida, sentía el mordisco arder y palpitar al mismo tiempo, el dolor era insoportable.

Oí como ese psicópata se marchaba, así que con las nulas fuerzas que me quedaban me giré para verle. Estaba tan oscuro que solo puede distinguir una figura antes de que ésta se perdiese en la penumbra.

Me quedé ahí tirado en el suelo sin poder moverme, maldiciendo con rabia por haber sido tan inútil. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero a cada vez la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. No podía dejar de temblar debido al frío, en esta época del año el termómetro bajaba mucho por las noches y sabía a ciencia cierta que podía coger una pulmonía mortal si me quedaba mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Así que con esfuerzo me levanté con ayuda de la pared y comencé a andar sin rumbo fijo. Paré de golpe cuando en el suelo encontré un objeto familiarmente conocido; la bufanda roja de Mikasa. Me agaché para recogerla y me puse a pensar.

Ese sujeto había prometido mantenerlos a salvo pero nunca podría fiarme de él. ¿Y si los tiene retenidos en este lugar y les está haciendo daño ahora mismo?, ¿o es que en realidad no los tiene y me ha mentido?, ¿y si aún están aquí buscándome?

- ¡Mikasaaaaa! ¡Armiiiiiin! ¡¿Me oíiiiis?!

Mis gritos tuvieron eco por todo el lugar pero a pesar de ello, no obtuvieron respuesta. Me puse como meta encontrarles antes de salir de ese sitio. Así que recorrí cada pasillo y cada habitación de ese lugar buscando algún rastro de ellos y no fue nada fácil. Debido a la oscuridad mucha de las habitaciones tenía que registrarlas a tiendas, también al no ver bien los objetos en el suelo solía tropezarme mucho, algunas veces hasta caía al suelo.

Finalmente, volví a la habitación dónde habíamos encontrado las fotos, llevándome la sorpresa de estar totalmente vacía. Había quitado todas las cortinas negras y los instrumentos de revelar fotografías, ahora era un cuarto más del montón. Ese bastardo no sólo se había llevado a mis amigos sino que se había limpiado también todo rastro de alguna prueba.

- ¡Mierda!

Maldiciéndome por no hacer cogido ninguna foto para llevársela a la policía, noté un detalle en el cielo. Unos rayos de luz se hacían notan en la oscuridad, aclarando poco a poco la noche hasta volverla una mezcla de colores anaranjados y morados. El amanecer se iba abriendo al día.

Agotado me di cuenta que me había pasado horas registrando el lugar en busca de mis amigos para hallar que no se encontraban aquí. Se los había llevado a otra parte y yo iba a ser el siguiente.

**Viernes 31 de Octubre, 18 horas para Halloween**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ya sólo queda un capítulo y está historia acaba! :D<strong>

Espero que os haya gustado :) Y lamento MUCHO el retraso pero ocurren dos cosas: 

**1. Se me estropeó definitivamente el ordenador :'( por lo que ahora escribo desde una tablet pero escribir ahí es complicado y tardo mucho en hacerlo, así que tener paciencia u.u **

**2. Tengo poco para escribir por la universidad y mis clases de chino, y en mi tiempo libre aparte de escribir también traduzco y hago repostería para venderla y ganarme un dinerito. ^3^ *quién me mandaría a mi hacer tantas cosas a la vez ¬¬***

Así que siento mucho todo ésto, intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez. ¡Ahora tengo que escribir ''Las consecuencias de ser adolescente''! :DDD

**¿Algún sensual Review? \O3O/**

**.**

**.**

**..Ally..**


End file.
